winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hargon
Prince Hargon is the prince of an unnamed kingdom and is Milly's fiancé. He has only appeared in the comics. Appearance Hargon has ginger blonde hair, it is slightly past his shoulders, is tied into a low ponytail with long bangs split in the middle. He has blue eyes, a lightly-tanned complexion and is said to be the most good-looking as many of the girls wanted to dance with him. Hargon has only been seen in his royal garb. It consists of gold epaulettes, red and gold morning coat, light tan shirt with a blue collar, light tan slightly puffed pants with blue below-knee boots. Hargon Royal Attire - 42 Milly's Secret.jpg Personality Hargon has calm and well-mannered personality. However, when the people he loves are threatened or treated poorly in the past he becomes aggressive until justice is served; meaning he is quite protective. He is also supportive. Comics #42: Milly's Secret When the Winx were finally able to convince Milly to attend the debutante ball; Milly is then fitted with a ball gown and mask. The Winx and Milly entered the ball room and all eyes are on the Winx. In order to allow Milly to be the center of attention instead, the Winx head out. Milly is advised by Stella to just sit and relax while they watch her from afar. Prince Hargon take notice of Milly and asks her to dance. Milly was hesitant at first but with the encouragement from the Winx, she agrees. Unfortunately, her dress rips and she rushes to Stella to help her fix it. Because Milly is now preoccupied with the ripped dress, Prince Hargon's admirers (one of them being Rospunda) take a chance and try to get him to dance with them. Hargon does not know how to respond when Flora intercepts them and apologizes for Milly's absence. Flora says she is Milly's best friend and this piques Hargon's interest and so he dances with Flora while inquiring her about Milly. There were a few other bad luck that occurred to Milly for awhile and Hargon was kept busy until she could return, much to the annoyance of his other admirers. When Milly finally returned, Hargon was delighted to see her and they dance the whole evening, and eventually fall in love. Hargon decides to make an announcement to the people at the ball: he is in love Milly and they are now engaged. When Milly reveals herself, the people notice the likeliness of her and their beloved late Queen Aldesia. It is then revealed that Milly is actually Princess Iris who was kidnapped, leaving the kingdom to the iron fists of Count Neropulos and the kidnappers were none other than Cordelia, Villania and Rospunda. The three were locked away in the dungeon by Neropulos. However, Milly felt bad for them but she also wanted to know the truth about her heritage wanted to speak to them. Though Hargon disagrees, he supported her decision and head towards the dungeons with the Winx and Milly. At the dungeons, the guards of the cell are put the sleep by Stella. As they enter the cell, all of them overhear that Cordelia, Villania, Rospunda and Neropulos were in cahoots. Enraged by their treatment towards Milly, Hargon grabs a spear and charges at the four of them. He is able to apprehend Milly's relatives while the Winx take care of Neropulos. In the end, Hargon is with Milly as she thanks the Winx for their help. He is seen holding her lovely in his arms, as a staff from the Dark Lake Academy came to pick the Winx up after they got lost yesterday. Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Princes